Even A Star Obeys Entropy
by Gallifrey Immigrant
Summary: The Doctor is about to die. But she makes one last trip.


The Doctor leaned on her TARDIS, watching the fields, a heavy package on her back. Her brown eyes scanned the field in front of her. It was the ruins of Trenzalore, part of the collateral damage from the Fourth Galactic War. The dusty grass was eerily quiet, and would not be greatly populated in around 4 years. Getting up with a grunt, the Doctor marched through the darkness, ignoring small annoyances like the cold weather and the buzzing flies and the life blood flowing from the unhealable wound.

She had to find a warm place, or everything would be for naught. The Doctor's breath was getting more labored every second. Her weariness reminded her of the infirmities of her 1st and 14th regenerations. That had been so long ago. Funny how memories, long forgotten, came back when you were about to d-

No. Not time to think about that. Not yet.

Ah. Her nose detected a small pocket of glycin gas. That meant heat. Which meant she was close. Forcing her two hearts to pump even faster, which she knew was also probably the dumbest thing to do when losing blood, she sprinted Her body felt like it was moving through quicksand, pain from building lactic acids rushing through her legs, her eyes tearing at the sides. She ran to the warmth.

She had to stop. Crumbling into a pile, she felt pathetic. Years and years of death-defying acts, and she couldn't even walk up a hill?

Looking up, she saw pieces of hydrogen combusting and combining to create light flashes. Particles that would reform, and deform, and then reform. Such a beautiful beginning. And then it would shine, and blast, and emit energy. Horrific energy that could destroy some, and illuminate the lives of others.

And one day, after thousands of years, it would end.

The Doctor pushed herself up. Ignoring her pain, she went to the warmth. The glycin smell was getting stronger, although the Doctor was getting too tired to care. The package on her back began to move.

Finally, she got to the caves. Warmth met her skin, and oh how good it felt. The two Suns were rising into the horizon. The Doctor could barely keep her eyes open to see it. Her hands fumbled at the package at her back, then remembered she had to put it down first.

"Silly Doctor" she could hear Amy, or was it Clara, or was it Susan, or was it Sarah Jane, say. The Doctor felt guilty when she looked up, as if she was expecting it not to be a hallucination.

"Well, sorry, I can't get everything right," the Doctor said to herself. The Doctor unlocked the package.

Out came the kidnapped refugees back to their home world. Those 5 rabbits stared at the Doctor for a few seconds, and then ran through the fields.

As the Doctor watched the formerly stolen animals go and forage back, she reflected on whether she had done the right thing. She had already known that she was going to die-wounds from the Hypris weapon were non-healing. But when the Doctor saw those animals, she had decided she couldn't quite die until the creatures were safe. A part of her knew that she might have had a chance to save her life if she hadn't taken this diversion. The rest of her knew she would have done this anyway.

The Doctor crumbled to the floor. The TARDIS was right behind her, supporting her back. It had made one last trip to be with her wife.

"Thank you, old girl," said the Doctor. The TARDIS simply pulsed back its normal rhythm. The Doctor looked at the ship, and said "Don't just stay and get dusty now. When I'm gone, find someone else to drive ya. Wouldn't do me any good for you to daw..dawd...oh, what's the word?" The TARDIS may have sent a reply, but the Doctor didn't feel it.

The suns' light seemed to sear into the Doctor's eye, and the Doctor tried to remember whether that was dangerous to vision. Zoe probably could have told her. To be on the safe side, she took her sunglasses out of her pocket, and after wiping off the blood, put them on. Then the Doctor rested her head on the TARDIS, and closed her eyes forever.

Then a faint smile crept on her lips, and she whispered "The word was 'dawdle'! Knew I figured out eventually."

On the ground, a TARDIS whinnied and whirred and screamed. After several centuries, a whirring, groaning sound was heard.

In the sky, a star collapsed.


End file.
